Administrative Core ? Abstract To provide a comprehensive approach for showing the population impacts of FDA regulations, we will form the Center for the Assessment of the Public Health Impact of Tobacco Regulations. Our integrative theme is to provide the CTP external modeling capabilities to evaluate the potential health and behavioral impacts of individual and combined regulations, as well as to provide modeling capabilities on a rapid response basis. The primary scientific domains of the Center are Impact Analysis and Health Effects. The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide and integrate scientific leadership, administrative support, and fiscal management for the entire Center.